Ultraman Prince
Ultraman Prince is an insane Alien Zarab who believes himself an ultra and the son of Ultraman King, who has denied any and all blood relations. Appearance Prince's appearance is similar to his "father", but without the beard, armor, gloves, shoulder pads, pants, hair, and basically looks like a naked Ultraman King with messed up colors. History Ultraman Prince was a crazy Alien Zarab from unknown parts. From some kind of mysterious event, he decided to go into his imitation form permanently and thought of himself as an ultra. He began to go around the universe, managing to defeat monsters and similar. He found an Alien Nackle controlled planet called Lorunop where they had enslaved the local population and forced them to do slave work. Prince went there and worked with the slaves to stage a mass rebellion to scare off the Alien Nackle. During the rebellion, he fought off several giant ones with their muscle Black Kings. The retaliation ended successfully, and the slavers abandoned the world. The people thanked Prince as he went off into the universe. This incident caused him to be put up as a bounty by the Nackle Empire, and also to become somewhat known. A while later, he came to a world being attacked by a couple of Samakuijira. Prince came to the world's rescue and destroyed the shark whales. Someone who would become a rival then appeared. The Alien Valky Zark was one of the bounty hunters who sought to kill Prince for the reward, and maybe eventually prove himself the greatest in the universe. When Zark was ready to pounce, Prince accused him of being his evil brother. The Valky was confused as the Zarab gave a long drawn out origin for his "brother". Eventually he got tired of him and smacked him with his hook on the head. The two fought an epic battle ending with Zark's defeat, and vowing to get the high reward on his head. Zark fled to space and Prince attempted to give chase, but lost him in an asteroid field. Even later after fighting off an alien invasion, Prince was discovered by an ultra patrol. They were confused at the Zarab's odd behavior and took him along to the Land of Light to get him evaluated. As he was flown over the planet, the ultras of the planet looked up in wonderment at who the King look-a-like was. When the patrol got to the Space Garrison, he was presented to Father and Mother Of Ultra. The couple were somewhat confused at what to do with him, considering him somewhat an oddity. They decided that it was best to make him part of the Garrison as they feared he would get into trouble on his own. Over the course of several months, Prince met the Ultra Brothers and other members of the Space Garrison, making friends with them somehow. He once got to meet Ultraman King and called him his father, King like everyone else was somewhat dumbfounded, but just went with it, considering the Zarab as interesting. A time came when Prince heard that someone was needed for an important mission. A rookie named Ultrawoman Luna was called over to Father Of Ultra's office and the Zarab listened in. Apparently a new age of monsters was occurring on Earth, and an ultra needed to be sent over to defend it. At hearing this, Prince said his quick farewells to everyone, and flew speedily towards to the Earth, not knowing what this all truly brought. Powers and Abilites He presumably has all of the abilities of a normal Alien Zarab. Most of his unique abilities are kind of poor quality rip-offs of King's. *Prince Mallet: Ultraman Prince can summon a strange croaky mallet to beat enemies with. *Flaming Fist: An ability just wear Prince sets his hand on fire. *Energy Shield: Prince can summon an energy shield to defend against energy attacks. *Prince Lightning: Prince can fire a small bolt of lightning. *Crescent Slash: Prince can fire a crescent shaped wave by swinging his arm in a wave like pattern. *Princium Beam: Not being able to come up with a better name, Prince can shoot a beam from his forearm when having charged up enough energy. *Extremely Ridiculously Limited Telepathy: Prince can use telepathy, but can only pick up things like ants, moles, badgers, caterpillars, and preying mantises. Trivia *How has no one else thought of this before? *Prince was based on a variety of things like Don Qehotae, the sons of everyone, and the OP characters. Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan characters Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Alien Zarab Variations